


A Proper Reward

by LeFeuNoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Conditioning, Dark, Dominance, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Master/Servant, Nipple Clamps, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Ashton locks Skylar into a chastity belt becaue he alone can grant his servant pleasure. Today he decides to give Skylar a treat for his good performance





	A Proper Reward

"You deserve a treat " Ashton said with a smile, putting a hand on Skylar's back. It was intoxicating for his best killer to lean into Ashton's touch like a tame kitten. Skylar always reminded him of a panther, dangerous and beautiful, but Ashton mastered his control of his body, mind and soul.

Skylar's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Master."

Ashton cupped his groin through his trousers, satisfied to hear Skylar's gasp. "Strip."

Skylar removed his weapon belt and put it on a nearby desk. Then he stripped his clothes, folded them tidily and put them on the floor.

He was gorgeous, his nipples secured by a clamp with chains, matched by his chastity belt covered his groin

Ashton tugged lightly the chain that attached to the clamps, teasing and pulling Skylar’s dark nipples. Skylar's chastity belt was locked to Ashton's voice command, but it was more of a symbol: Skylar knew that only Ashton could grant him pleasure.

"Turn around."

Skylar obeyed without delay. Ashton appreciated his muscular back, narrow hip, and the plug stretching his hole.

Putting a hand on Skylar's ass, Ashton asked, "Do you enjoy the plug?"

"I enjoy everything from you, Master. "

Ashton would have dragged this out, but he promised him a treat. "You may ask for what you want. I’ll consider your request."

Skylar stared at Ashton's groin, licking his lips. "I want to suck you, Master, please." He started to shake, his chain clinking

So much progress, Ashton thought. Six months ago Skylar would have never dreamed of wanting it, let alone asking for it. It wasn't Skylar's fault, as Ashton overlooked this part of training at the beginning. However, great leaders learnt from their mistakes. After rigorous training, Skylar could only get sexual pleasure and release under his order.

Ashton smiled, spreading his legs. "You can suck me now. Then I will fuck you hard. We will see if you can get more depending on your performance "

"Thank you, Master."

Skylar pressed his face against his groin and took a deep breath, his face in bliss. He put down Ashton's trousers and underpants, earnestly put his mouth to work.

The first time Skylar was sloppy with his mouth, forgetting his teeth, and took a long time to satisfy Ashton, but Ashton patiently taught him how to satisfy him.

Skylar was an excellent student, as he lavished loving attention to Ashton, who fucked his face earnestly. Skylar’s trapped cock must be hurting, but he seemed too far gone to care.

When Ashton pulled out, Skylar widened his eyes, his swollen lips open in an aborted protest, but quickly he stayed back and waited obediently for further instruction.

"Turn around."

Skylar knelt on his all four, raising and presenting his ass to Ashton.

Ashton pulled out the plug from Skylar, enjoying how Skylar's hole quivered, begging him to fill the emptiness

Skylar opened his legs further apart, soliciting Ashton shamelessly as he should: nothing should matter to him besides Ashton.

However, Ashton still wanted to tease him further.

"Tell me what you want, or I'll let you remain like this the whole night."

"I want you inside me. I want your come. Please ... please fuck me !"

Ashton lubed himself while listening to Skylar's pleading. He shove it inside Skylar, but remained still.

"Work it out. I don't tolerable laziness."  
  
Skylar pushed his hips back hard, his ass squeezing around Ashton, while moaning earnestly. "Thank... Thank you Master "

Ashton supported himself by Skylar's hips until he was impatient. He shove hard, aiming at his prostate repeatedly, while Skylar was now shouting in pleasure and pain as the belt foiled his release, trying to keep up with Ashton's pace with no regard for his benefit.

Skylar was completely lost now. "Fill me, please!" His body spasmed under him, his eyes completely blank.

Skylar wouldn't even blink if he was flayed alive, but he would break under his master. This thought pushed Ashton to orgasm.

He collapsed into Skylar, filling Skylar with his seed, pressing his hands against Skylar so hard that he was sure he would leave a handprint. The thought delighted him.

After rearranging Skylar to face him, He rubbed away some of the semen leaking along Skylar's thighs and put his fingers to Skylar's lips. Skylar sucked his fingers, his tongue hungry for every drop, his eyes bright with adoration.  
  
Ashton suspected that he would salvage the remains in a shower later. He loved the taste so much now he would watch Ashton hungrily for any fill.

Ashton removed the clamps from Skylar, nipping his nipples before soothing them with oil because he wasn’t unnecessarily cruel. Skylar was barely held back from orgasm, but he was too well behaved to ask for any release, as Ashton only promised him a treat .

He was pretty when he came, especially when he was hard enough that the pleasure grew into pain, but Ashton decided that Skylar could wait longer. After all, he had to work hard for a proper reward.


End file.
